


Silence Speaks Volumes

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: A decision about who Jon should marry is reached.





	

“If he marries Sansa Stark that means the North holds rights to the throne, by blood and by marriage,” Lord Glover said.

“True,” Ser Davos conceded as he looked at Jon carefully.

“There is the question of them being raised as brother and sister,” Lord Ulster noted.

“What question?” Tormond asked, confused.

“They were raised as siblings...despite the bloodlines,” Lord Ulster said.

“But they aren’t siblings,” Lady Mormont said, with force.

“But will they be able to...to continue the bloodline?” Lord Ulster asked, uncomfortably. “We can’t have a marriage in name only.”

“My King?” Ser Davos asked.

Jon looked around at the people sitting at the table and nodded. “Aye, it can be done.”

“There! You see!” Lord Glover laughed as he reached for his drink. “All of this tied up quite nicely with this union.”

“So, we’re in agreement?” Ser Davos asked the table.

Everyone nodded except Jon.

“My King?” Tormond asked Jon.

Jon sat up in his chair and cleared his throat.

“Aye, we’re in agreement,” Jon said with a nod.

“And you’ll tell Lady Stark?” Lady Mormont asked.

“Aye, I will,” Jon nodded before he stood from his chair. “Thank you my Lords and Ladies.”

The Lords and Ladies slowly vacated their chairs and the room. All who were left was Ser Davos and Jon.

“My King, may I ask something personal?” Ser Davos asked as he stood close to the door.

“Whatever you like,” Jon conceded.

“You wanted this?” Ser Davos asked.

“Why do you ask that?” Jon asked, intrigued as he walked toward Ser Davos.

“Well, my King, I have learned that silence sometimes speaks volumes,” Ser Davos noted.

“Aye, I guess it does,” Jon smiled as he rubbed his beard.

“Does Lady Stark know?” Ser Davos asked with a raised eyebrow.

“She will soon enough,” Jon said as he clapped Ser Davos on the back.

“And will she be agreeable to the arrangement?” Ser Davos asked as they walked from the room together.

“I hope so,” Jon admitted. “I think so.”

Ser Davos smiled at his King as they reached the hallway.

“Then it’s all for the best,” Ser Davos said before they parted ways and Jon made his way to Sansa’s solar.


End file.
